


Wildflower nominated at the TDY Awards!!!

by freeby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5s, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeby/pseuds/freeby
Summary: I am Michael Freeby and I provided the concept and art direction for the "Wildflower" music video, and now it's nominated at the TDY Awards! We didn't win at the MTV Video Music Awards, but we can still win at the TDY Awards! Let's do it!!!! Vote at 965tdy.com !!!
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wildflower nominated at the TDY Awards!!!

**[Click here](https://965tdy.radio.com/galleries/2020-tdy-awards-official-voting) to vote for "Wildflower" in the Best At-Home Video category for the TDY Awards!!!!**

**We will win this!!!!!!**


End file.
